Metal forming of sheet metal using processes such as deep drawing and the like are known. In addition, the phenomenon “springback” is known and refers to sheet metal that has been bent, formed, etc. and then returns at least partially to its original shape after the forming process. As such, different methods have been developed to deal with the amount of springback exhibited by different materials, such methods including over bending of a piece of sheet metal in an attempt to anticipate the amount of springback that occurs, hot forming of the material during the forming process, and the like. However, such methods have proven unsuitable in certain situations and thus an improved sheet metal forming process and/or dies for sheet metal forming would be desirable.